Grant
|death = 1957 Amazon |profession = Soldier |allegiances = Soviet Special Forces }} Disguised as American serviceman "Grant", a Russian soldier served under Colonel Antonin Dovchenko and Colonel Doctor Irina Spalko, helping them to infiltrate Hangar 51 in Nevada in 1957. Biography In 1957, disguised with his comrades as US military soldiers, "Grant" aided Colonel Antonin Dovchenko and Colonel Doctor Irina Spalko in infiltrating Hangar 51 in Nevada, USA as part of a covert Soviet invasion of America to acquire the Roswell remains. Grant accompanied his superiors to Hangar 51 in the back of a large cargo truck. On the way to the hangar, Grant disapproved of several teenagers led by Jimmy Keegan speeding past in their hot rod. Once they arrived at Hangar 51, Sergeant Wycroft and his MPs approached them, informing them that the ground they were entering was closed due to weapons testing. Grant remained inside his truck as several other soldiers executed the guards, and then they were led into the hangar itself.Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull Their prisoners, Indiana Jones and George "Mac" McHale, were released under Dovchenko's orders, and were surrounded by the Soviets as Jones retrieved his fedora. Grant exited his truck and led the engineers to open the doors as Jones and Mac spoke amongst themselves. After Jones was coerced into finding the crate holding the Roswell crash victim, he lead the group into the hangar, where they awaited further instructions from their captive. When Jones asked Colonel Dovchenko for bullets, the Colonel translated this to his subordinates and they all laughed at Indy. However, the archaeologist was able to convince Dovchenko to give him several bullets, which he then used to locate the highly magnetized crate in which the Roswell remains were kept. The Soviets looked on in awe as Spalko opened the crate, showing them all the corpse of a deceased being from another world. However, Jones used the distraction of the inhuman body to disable the Soviet guarding him and steal a machine gun from both the latter and Franklin for himself and Mac. The two threatened Spalko, but after Mac revealed his loyalty was to the Russians, Indy realized he was outnumbered. Dovchenko ordered him to drop his gun, but when Jones did the machine gun fired and the bullet hit a Soviet in the foot, allowing Jones time to climb a wall of crates and make his escape, despite the efforts of several soldiers to kill him. Grant and Jefferson took over a cargo truck and began to drive it alongside Spalko in a roofless jeep, but Indy leapt from the wall of crates and inadvertently swung away from his goal, Spalko, and straight into the truck's windscreen. The two Soviets looked at Jones, baffled, as he came crashing through the window, before first throwing Jefferson out of the vehicle followed by Grant. After Jones was later found along with his son Mutt Williams in Peru digging for the Crystal Skull of Akator of Akator by Grant and his comrades, Dovchenko and the Soviets captured them and took them to their camp in Brazil where they held Jones' associates: his old friend Harold Oxley and his ex-fiancée Marion Ravenwood. Grant was present as Spalko and Dovchenko were aided by Jones in locating the Temple of Akator, and helped his superiors to recapture Indy and his friends when they attempted to escape. The next day, Grant was one of the many soldiers who participated in the jungle chase during which Indy made use of a rocket launcher to blow up the Jungle Cutter the Soviets were using to bypass the tall trees, before stealing a duck and duelling Spalko in her jeep on the edge of a cliff. Grant also outlasted the subsequent encounter with a deadly nest of siafu, and proceeded to accompany his fellow soldiers in climbing down towards Akator. However, Marion drove her duck straight off the cliff onto a large tree, which soon caused the tree to richochet off the cliffside during the Soviets' descent, smacking against the rocky wall and sending Grant, along with two other soldiers, flying down into the river below to their doom. Behind the scenes Grant was played by Andrew Divoff in Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. Divoff was credited as one of the four Russian Soldiers. Like many of the Soviet Special Forces who infiltrated Hangar 51, Grant shares his name with a US president, in his case Ulysses S. Grant. According to the insignia on his shirt, he was pretending to be a sergeant in the US Army. A scene was shot for Crystal Skull in which George McHale is dragged by Grant and Roosevelt out of Hangar 51 and placed before a truck driven by Dovchenko to coerce Indiana Jones into helping the Soviets. However, the scene was cut from the final edit of the film.Indiana Jones 4 - Deleted Scenes at TheRaider.net Appearances *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' novel Notes and references Category:Characters appearing in Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull Category:Soviet military personnel Category:Soviets Category:Deceased